Penguin (comics)
The Penguin (Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot) is a fictional supervillain appearing in American comic books published by DC Comics, commonly as an adversary of the superhero Batman. Artist Bob Kane and writer Bill Finger introduced the character in Detective Comics #58 (December 1941). The Penguin is one of Batman's most enduring enemies and belongs to the collective of adversaries that make up Batman's rogues gallery. As a Gotham City mobster, the Penguin fancies himself a "gentleman of crime" and often wears a top hat and tuxedo. He is a short, portly man with a long nose and uses high-tech umbrellas as weapons. The Penguin runs a nightclub called Iceberg Lounge, which provides a cover for criminal activity, and Batman sometimes uses the nightclub as a source of criminal underworld information. Unlike most of Batman's rogues gallery, the Penguin is sane and in control of his actions, giving him a unique relationship with Batman. According to Kane, the character was inspired from the then advertising mascot of Kool cigarettes – a penguin with a top hat and cane. Finger thought the image of high-society gentlemen in tuxedos was reminiscent of emperor penguins. Burgess Meredith portrayed the Penguin in the 1960s ''Batman'' television series and its spinoff film. Danny DeVito played a darker, more grotesque version in the 1992 film Batman Returns. Subsequent Batman animated series featured him in depictions that alternated between deformed outcast and high-profile aristocrat, or a blend of the two. Robin Lord Taylor currently portrays a young Penguin in the television series Gotham. The Penguin has repeatedly been named one of the best Batman villains, and one of the greatest villains in comicsTop 10 Greatest Batman Villains, WatchMojo. 75 Greatest Friends and Foes of Batman.The 5 Greatest Batman Villains Ever.Batman's Ultimate Villains, IGN.Batman 75 Years: The Top 10 Batman Villains of All-Time. and, paradoxically, has also been described by others as among the least convincing. Penguin was ranked #51 in IGN's list of the Top 100 Comic Book Villains of All Time. Fictional character biography Born Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot, the Penguin was bullied as a child for his short stature, weight, and beak-like nose. Several stories relate that he was forced, as a child, always to carry an umbrella by his overprotective mother due to his father's death from pneumonia. His mother owned pet birds that Cobblepot lavished with attention, and that served as his only friends growing up. His love of birds would eventually lead him to study ornithology in college. In some versions, Cobblepot turns to crime after his mother dies and the birds are repossessed to pay her debts.As first revealed in Best of DC #10 (March 1981) In others, he is an outcast in his high-society family and their rejection drives him to become a criminal. In keeping with his aristocratic origins, the Penguin pursues his criminal career with class: He prefers formal wear such as a top hat, monocle and tuxedo, especially of the "white-tie-and-tails" design. He is one of the relatively few villains in Batman's rogues gallery who is completely sane, albeit completely ruthless and capable of extreme violence. He is also highly intelligent, and can match wits even with Batman. Pre-Crisis '' #287 (May 1977). Art by Mike Grell.]]Originally known only by his alias, the Penguin first appeared in Gotham City as a skilled thief, sneaking a priceless painting out of the museum by hiding the rolled-up canvas in the handle of his umbrella. The Penguin later used the canvas as proof of his intellect to a local mob, which he was then allowed to join. With the Penguin's help, the mob pulled off a string of ingenious heists, but the mob's leader and the "be-monocled bird" eventually fell out, leading Cobblepot to kill him with his umbrella gun. The Penguin became leader of the mob and attempted to neutralize Batman by framing him for theft. The Penguin's plans were eventually prevented, but the bandit himself escaped.Detective Comics#58 The Penguin was a persistent nemesis for Batman and Robin throughout the Golden and Silver Ages, pulling off ploy after ploy, such as teaming up with The Joker,Batman #25 attempting to extort money from a shipping company by pretending to flash-freeze a member of its board of directors,Detective Comics #99 and participating in Hugo Strange's auction of Batman's secret identity.Detective Comics #472 The Penguin made his last appearance during the last appearance of the Earth-One Batman. After he and a multitude of Batman's enemies are broken out of Arkham Asylum and Gotham State Penitentiary by Ra's al Ghul, the Penguin carries out Ra's' plans to kidnap Batman's friends and allies. The Penguin, along with the Joker, the Mad Hatter, Cavalier, Deadshot and Killer Moth, lay siege to Gotham City Police Headquarters, but are infuriated when the Joker sabotages their attempt at holding Commissioner James Gordon for ransom. A standoff ensues, with the Joker on one side and the Penguin and the Mad Hatter on the other. The Joker quickly subdues both with a burst of laughing gas from one of his many gadgets.Batman #400 Post-Crisis Following the Crisis rebooting the history of the DC Universe, the Penguin was relegated to sporadic appearances, until writer Alan Grant (who had earlier penned the Penguin origin story "The Killing Peck") and artist Norm Breyfogle brought him back, deadlier than ever. During the era of Tim Drake as Robin, the Penguin forms a brief partnership with hypnotist Mortimer Kadaver, who helps him fake his own death as a ploy to strike an unsuspecting Gotham. The Penguin later kills Kadaver, after plugging his own ears with toilet paper so that the hypnotist no longer has power over him.Detective Comics #610-611 After Batman foils this particular endeavor, the Penguin embarks on one of his grandest schemes in the three-part story "The Penguin Affair". Finding Harold Allnut being tormented by two gang members, the Penguin takes in the technologically gifted hunchback, showing him kindness in exchange for services. Harold builds a gadget that allows the Penguin to control flocks of birds from miles away, which the Penguin utilizes to destroy radio communications in Gotham and crash a passenger plane. This endeavor, too, is foiled by Batman, who hires Harold as his mechanic. The Penguin resurfaces during Jean Paul Valley's tenure as Batman, and is one of the few to deduce that Valley is not the original Caped Crusader. To confirm his theory, he kidnaps Sarah Essen Gordon, places her in a death-trap set to go off at midnight, and turns himself in, utilizing the opportunity to mock her husband Commissioner Gordon as midnight approaches. An increasingly infuriated Gordon is nearly driven to throw him off the police headquarters roof before Valley rescues Sarah moments before midnight. As Valley leaves, he says, "There's nothing the Penguin can throw at me that I haven't encountered before." The Penguin reluctantly agrees with this sentiment, accepting that he has become passé.Showcase '94 #7 Subsequently, the Penguin turns his attentions to a new modus operandi, operating behind the front of a legitimate restaurant and casino he calls "The Iceberg Lounge", which Batman sometimes uses as a source of criminal underworld information.Detective Comics #683 Though he is arrested for criminal activities several times during the course of his "reform", he always manages to secure a release from prison thanks to his high-priced lawyers. In the storyline "No Man's Land", Gotham City is nearly leveled by an earthquake. The Penguin stays behind when the US government blockades the city. He becomes one of the major players in the lawless city, using his connections to profit by trading the money that nobody else in Gotham could use for goods through his contacts outside the city. One of these connections is discovered to be Lex Luthor and his company, LexCorp. Penguin's information helps Luthor to gain control of Gotham's property records, but Luthor dismisses him when Penguin attempts to blackmail Luthor. The Penguin is swept up in the events of Infinite Crisis. In the seventh issue, he is briefly seen as part of the Battle of Metropolis, a multi-character brawl started by the Secret Society of Super Villains. The Penguin, along with several other villains, is bowled over at the surprise appearance of Bart Allen. One Year Later, while the Penguin is away from Gotham City, the Great White Shark and Tally Man kill many of the villains who had worked for him, and frame the reformed Harvey Dent. Great White had planned to take over Gotham's criminal syndicate and eliminate the competition, the Penguin included. Upon his return to Gotham, the Penguin continues to claim that he has gone straight, and reopens the Iceberg, selling overpriced Penguin merchandise. He urges the Riddler to avoid crime, as their new shady but legal lifestyle is more lucrative. The Penguin was featured as a prominent figure in the Gotham Underground tie-in to the series Countdown. He fights a gang war against Tobias Whale and Intergang while supposedly running an "underground railroad" for criminals. At the end, Batman convinces Penguin to become his informant.Gotham Underground #9 The Penguin later loses Batman's support after the latter's mysterious disappearance and Intergang's exploitation of the return of the Apokoliptan Gods. He appears in Battle for the Cowl: The Underground, which depicts the effects of Batman's disappearance on his enemies. The Penguin's mob is absorbed by Black Mask II, who controls his criminal activities. The Penguin, with the aid of the Mad Hatter, abducts Batman and brainwashes him to assassinate Black Mask. During the events of Brightest Day, the Birds of Prey discover the Penguin beaten and stabbed at the feet of the White Canary.Birds of Prey vol. 2 #1 The Birds rescue him and flee to the Iceberg. While recovering, the Penguin expresses his attraction to Dove.Birds of Prey vol. 2 #2-3 Eventually, the Penguin reveals that his injury had been a ruse, and that he is working with the White Canary in exchange for valuable computer files on the superhero community. He betrays the Birds and seriously injures both Lady Blackhawk and Hawk before the Huntress defeats him.Birds of Prey vol. 2 #4 The Huntress tapes him up with the intention of taking him with her, only to be informed by Oracle that she has to let him go due to a police manhunt for the Birds. The Huntress considers killing him with her crossbow, but ultimately leaves him bound and gagged in an alley with the promise that she would exact her vengeance on him later.Birds of Prey vol. 2 #5 The Penguin is eventually attacked by the Secret Six, who kill many of his guards in an ambush at his mansion. Bane informs him that he needs information on Batman's partners, as he plans on killing Red Robin, Batgirl, Catwoman, and Azrael.Secret Six (vol. 3) #35 The Penguin soon betrays the team's location, which results in the Justice League, the Teen Titans, the Birds of Prey, the Justice Society, and various other heroes hunting down and capturing the criminals.Secret Six (vol. 3) #36 Around this time, a new super-villain, who called himself the Architect, plants a bomb in the Iceberg Lounge as revenge for crimes committed by the Penguin's ancestor. Though Blackbat and Robin are able to evacuate the building, the Lounge is destroyed in the ensuing explosion.Batman: Gates of Gotham #2 The New 52 In The New 52 (a reboot of the DC Comics universe), the Penguin is a client of a criminal named Raju who was sent to offer gold to Dollmaker for Batman's release.Detective Comics Vol. 2 #4. DC Comics. While in his Iceberg Casino, the Penguin views a disguised Charlotte Rivers on his surveillance cameras and he tells his henchwoman Lark to make sure Rivers gets "a story to die for".Detective Comics vol. 2 #5 (January 2012). DC Comics. During the Death of the Family crossover, the Penguin puts his right-hand man Ignatius Ogilvy in charge of his operations in his temporary absence. Ogilvy, however, uses the Penguin's absence to declare him dead, taking over his gang and killing those loyal to him. Under the alias of Emperor Penguin,Detective Comics vol. 2 #15. DC Comics. Ogilvy takes over the Penguin's operations. Upon the Joker's defeat, Batman unsuccessfully attempts to imprison the Penguin in Blackgate Penitentiary only to be forced to release him later. Upon learning of Ogilvy's betrayal, the Penguin attacks his former henchman's new empire, but Batman intervenes and arrests him. The Penguin is found not guilty, however, thanks to the machinations of his ally Mr. Combustible. Meanwhile, Ogilvy releases Kirk Langstrom's Man-Bat serum on Gotham City, turning many of the citizens into the creatures. Langstrom discovers a cure, returning the citizens to normal. Ogilvy then takes the serum himself, along with additions made by Poison Ivy. Emperor Penguin then challenges Batman openly to a fight, defeating the masked vigilante with his newfound prowess, and leaving him to be rescued by the Penguin. The pair forge a temporary alliance, and defeat Ogilvy.Detective Comics Vol. 2 #20. DC Comics. The Penguin also played a role in Black Canary's rebooted origin. In Birds of Prey vol. 4 #0, Dinah sought to land a job at Iceberg Lounge, knowing that a lead on the Basilisk organization which she was pursuing would soon spring up there. Unfortunately, the Penguin was not in the habit of taking job applications, so she decided to prove her worth by infiltrating the outfit by herself. When she arrived in the Penguin's bathroom, he was unimpressed. To prove her worth, she demonstrated her special ability: a sonic scream that could shake down the roof, if it were intense enough. Naturally the scream alerted Penguin's henchmen, and she made short work of them with her martial arts skills. Finally impressed, Penguin hired her, and dubbed her Black Canary in keeping with the ornithological theme. During the "Forever Evil" storyline, Penguin is among the villains recruited by the Crime Syndicate of America to join the Secret Society of Super Villains.Forever Evil #1. DC Comics. With the heroes gone, Penguin becomes the Mayor of Gotham City and divides the different territories among the inmates of Arkham Asylum.Detective Comics Vol. 2 #23.3. DC Comics. Bane retrieves Ignatius Ogilvy (now calling himself Emperor Blackgate) for the Penguin as part of their agreement. When he brings him to the Penguin, he tells Emperor Penguin that the Arkham fighters are not scared of Bane as he does not instill fear as Batman did.Forever Evil: Arkham War #3. DC Comics. DC Rebirth In the DC Rebirth reboot, Penguin is one of Gotham's top crime lords. He is allied with Black Mask and Great White Shark in an alliance known as "The Blacks & Whites" (Penguin's black hair and clothing, along with his sickly pale white face, contribute to this name.) Together, they hire KGBeast to hunt down Batman. When two hunters jokingly suggest that Penguin be their duck decoy, Penguin burns them alive with his modified umbrella.All-Star Batman Characterization Skills and abilities The Penguin is a master criminal who aspires to be wealthy, powerful and respected (or at least feared) by Gotham's high society. The Penguin's wealth gives him access to better resources than most other Batman villains, and he is able to mix with Gotham's elite, especially those he plans to target in his future crimes. He is also capable of returning to his luxurious lifestyle very easily despite his violent criminal history and prison record. He has even attempted multiple times to enter the political world, even launching expensive election campaigns. The Penguin also has strong connections with other criminal kingpins across Gotham, allowing him to hire their assassins and workers or to spy on them easily. The Penguin relies on cunning, wit, and intimidation to exploit his surroundings for profit, and he is normally depicted as being more rational and sane than other Batman villains, or at least relatively so. Although he often delegates the dirty work to his henchmen, he is not above taking aggressive and lethal actions on his own, especially when provoked. In spite of his appearance and stature, he is a dangerous hand-to-hand combatant with enough self-taught skills in judo, ninjutsu, and bare-knuckle boxing to overwhelm attackers many times his size and physical bearing. The Penguin is usually portrayed as a capable physical combatant when he feels the situation calls for it, but his level of skill varies widely depending on the author; the character has been written both as a physical match for Batman and as someone the masked vigilante is capable of defeating with a solid punch. His crimes often revolve around stealing valuable bird-related items, and his car and other vehicles often have an avian theme. Equipment The Penguin utilizes an assortment of umbrellas, particularly the Bulgarian umbrella. These usually contain weapons such as machine guns, sword tips, missiles, lasers, flamethrowers, and acid or poison gas spraying devices fired from the ferrule. (However, the Penguin is able to weaponize his umbrellas in an almost unlimited variety of ways.) Depending on the writer, some of his umbrellas can carry multiple weapons at once. He often carries an umbrella that can transform its canopy into a series of spinning blades: this can be used as a miniature helicopter or as an offensive weapon; he often uses this to escape a threatening situation. The canopy of the umbrella is sometimes depicted as being a bullet resistance shield, and some are patterned in different ways from a spiral capable of hypnotizing opponents to flashy signs. He can also call upon his flying birds to attack and confuse his enemies in battle.Joker's Asylum: Penguin Relationships The idea of the Penguin and the Joker as a team is one that is decades old, as the two villains, pop-culture wise, are arguably Batman's two most famous enemies. Their first meeting took place fairly early, in "Knights of Knavery". Since then, the two have teamed up countless times throughout the Golden and Silver ages. This carried over into television as well; both appeared together as a team numerous times. They have even shown affection towards each other on more than one occasion; in one story, the Joker actually cries when it appears that the Penguin has been murdered, and vows to avenge the Penguin's death.Batman #25Brave and the Bold #191 Other versions ''Joker'' The Penguin (referred to mockingly as "Abner"Joker's Wild Ride (an interview with the author), on IGN by the Joker) appeared in Joker, a graphic novel by Brian Azzarello and Lee Bermejo. This incarnation operates the Iceberg Lounge, handles most of Joker's personal investments, and deals with revenues from boxing matches. ''Elseworlds'' In the Elseworlds story Batman: Crimson Mist, the third part in a trilogy that turned Batman into a vampire, the Penguin is the first of many criminals to be killed by the vampiric Batman after he surrenders to his darker instincts. Batman brutally tears the Penguin's throat out as he drinks his blood and subsequently decapitates his enemy to ensure that he cannot return as a vampire. In The Doom That Came to Gotham, an Elseworlds setting based on the works of H. P. Lovecraft, Bruce Wayne is the leader of an expedition to Antarctica of which there is only one survivor. The rescue team finds no trace of him, but it is revealed to the reader that the now half-mad Cobblepot has abandoned his humanity, and joined the albino penguins of the Elder Things city. ''Flashpoint'' In the alternative timeline of Flashpoint, Oswald Cobblepot works as the security chief of Wayne Casinos, providing information about his clients and the criminal underworld to that universe's Batman, Thomas Wayne.Flashpoint: Batman – Knight of Vengeance #1 (June 2011) ''Earth One'' In Batman: Earth One by Geoff Johns and Gary Frank, Oswald Cobblepot is the corrupt mayor of Gotham City. He attempts to have Thomas Wayne, the opposing mayoral candidate, killed, but his plan fails. Wayne, along with his wife, are instead killed in a random mugging on election night. Cobblepot runs Gotham with an iron fist, controlling all the power centers of the city and using a hired killer named "Birthday Boy". He almost kills Batman with his umbrella (which conceals a blade) once he discovers Batman's secret identity, but Alfred Pennyworth shoots and kills him just in time. It is also implied that Cobblepot had James Gordon's wife murdered when the detective got too close to finding out Cobblepot's involvement with the Waynes' murder. He tries to do the same thing to Gordon's daughter Barbara by "sending" her to Birthday Boy, but she is saved by Batman, Gordon, and Harvey Bullock.Batman: Earth One ''Tales of the Batman'' In the short story "Vulture: A Tale of the Penguin", by Steve Rasnic,Tales of the Batman, edited by Martin Greenberg chapter 16 the Penguin becomes a vigilante, calling himself The Vulture. ''Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' In the Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles crossover, Penguin is first seen at the docks with the Shredder, selling him a WayneTech Resonance Engine, but Shredder betrays him and reveals he's already taken care of most of his men and plans on taking the engine himself. Shredder is then about to kill Penguin, but Penguin offers to provide him weapons and money for his plan in order to save himself. Shredder decides to spare Penguin, calling him "Bird Man." Shredder then uses the Iceberg Lounge as his base, where Penguin has engineers working on the resonance engine to power his machine. Shredder then reveals that he plans on bringing an army through the dimensional portal and take over Gotham City. Penguin objects, but Shredder threatens to kill him and tells him that he belongs to the Foot Clan. As Shredder gets ready to open the portal, Batman and the Ninja Turtles arrive to stop them, but Shredder destroys the portal and escapes with Ra's al Ghul. During the battle, Penguin escapes as well. Penguin then visits Batman, the Ninja Turtles, and Commissioner Gordon and tells them about Shredder's plans, betraying him. Penguin though doesn't agree with Shredder's plans and reveals that Shredder and the Foot Clan are now working with Ra's al Ghul and the League of Assassins. Later, Robin and Casey Jones reveal that the League and the Foot are using Arkham Asylum as their base. When Batman and Robin arrive, they're greeted by Penguin, who's been mutated into a mutant penguin as punishment for betraying Shredder, along with The Joker, Two-Face, Riddler, Harley Quinn, Mr. Freeze, Mad Hatter, Bane, Scarecrow, Poison Ivy, and Ventriloquist, who have all been mutated into mutant animals and attack Batman and Robin. Batman is captured, but Robin manages to escape. The Ninja Turtles and Splinter then arrive, where Splinter defeats the mutated villains, while Batman uses his new Intimidator Armor to defeat Shredder and the Turtles defeat Ra's. Later, Gordon tells Batman that the police scientists have managed to turn all of the inmates at Arkham back to normal and are currently in A.R.G.U.S. custody. In other media Television Live-action as the Penguin as he was seen in Batman. Note that his top hat and tie were both purple, instead of either his top hat being black or his tie white.]] portrays young Oswald Cobblepot on the Fox series Gotham.]] ''Batman'' The Penguin is in the 1960s Batman television series, in which he was portrayed by Burgess Meredith. Spencer Tracy was offered the role but he said he would only accept the role if he was allowed to kill Batman. Meredith's performance is perhaps best remembered for his signature laugh, meant to mimic the squawk of a penguin. (One cause of the laugh was the cigarettes the character always smoked, which irritated Meredith's throat as he was a non-smoker.) His thugs wear black bowler hats and dark clothing adorned with names of various animals of prey, such as birds ("Hawk") or fish ("Shark"), or sometimes simply "Henchman". His prison cell is in the "Supervillains" section next to that of Joker, Riddler, Catwoman, Egghead, King Tut, and adjoining the cell of forger Ballpoint Baxter."The Penguin's Nest" In one episode, he claims to have been an actor. In the theatrical film spin-off, he commands a nuclear submarine painted to resemble a penguin. His given name, Oswald Cobblepot, was never used in this series or the film; by Joker's subordinates, and even in criminal court, he is identified instead as "Mr. Penguin"."The Penguin Declines", "The Bird 's Last Jest". He occasionally uses "Mr. P. N. Guinn" as an alias.'"The Bird's Last Jest", the film Burgess Meredith also made a brief cameo appearance as the Penguin in the 1968 episode of The Monkees titled "Monkees Blow Their Minds". ''Gotham'' Robin Lord Taylor plays a young Oswald Cobblepot in the TV series Gotham, and has been called the show's breakout character. This version of the character is a ruthless small-time criminal who, at the beginning of the series, works for mobster Fish Mooney (Jada Pinkett Smith). He was brought up by his immigrant mother, Gertrude Kapelput (Carol Kane). The series traces his rise to power and his journey to become the Penguin, as well as his complicated, love-hate relationship with fellow criminal Edward Nygma (Cory Michael Smith). Animation * The Penguin is a major character in Filmation's The Adventures of Batman, in which his character voice was provided by Ted Knight. * Along with the Joker, the Penguin was one of the villains appearing in episodes of The New Scooby-Doo Movies – "The Dynamic Scooby-Doo Affair" and "The Caped Crusader Caper" – that were later combined on the DVD Scooby-Doo Meets Batman. He was once again voiced by Ted Knight. * The Penguin was originally supposed to appear in the Challenge of the Super Friends season of Super Friends as a member of the Legion of Doom. However, due Filmation's The New Adventures of Batman development, the Penguin was restricted to appear in the show. * In Filmation's series The New Adventures of Batman, Penguin is voiced by Lennie Weinrib. He frequently rolls his 'r's and laughs in a manner similar to Burgess Meredith's portrayal. He appears in "Reading, Writing and Wronging", "Birds of a Feather Fool Around Together", and "Have an Evil Day, Parts 1 and 2". * When the Penguin appeared in The Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians episode "The Case of the Stolen Powers", he was voiced by Robert Morse. He is shown in prison as a cellmate of Felix Faust. He gains Superman's superpowers by accident when Felix Faust tries to get them for himself. Batman is not featured in the episode. Using Superman's powers, he commits a crime wave where he manages to defeat Hawkman, Samurai, and Aquaman. Using a jet pack and a laser that emits energy of the Red Sun, Superman joins Wonder Woman and Firestorm into fighting the Penguin until Felix Faust's demons capture him. After Firestorm and Wonder Woman do a Kryptonite trick to get Felix Faust to return Superman's powers, the Penguin and Felix Faust are returned to prison—where they are cellmates again, much to the dismay of both villains. '' (left) and The New Batman Adventures (right).]] * When Batman: The Animated Series debuted in 1992, the Penguin was voiced by Academy Award-winner Paul Williams. This version of the character featured the film version's physical deformities, such as flippers, a beak-like nose and an obvious hunch, but he retained the traditional refined mannerisms and personality of his comics counterpart, although he still refers to himself as a "bird". His most prominent appearances include the episodes "I've Got Batman in My Basement", "The Strange Secret of Bruce Wayne", "Almost Got 'Im", "The Mechanic", "Birds of a Feather", "Blind as a Bat", and "Second Chance". He is the only villain in the series, other than the Joker, not to be given an origin story. * Paul Williams reprised his role as Penguin in the 1997 follow-up to the original animated series, The New Batman Adventures. In this series, the character appeared more like his traditional comic book portrayal. His role was also similar to that in the comic books: a "legitimate" businessman and mob boss who runs a night club called "The Iceberg Lounge". He appears in "Joker's Millions", "The Ultimate Thrill", "Girl's Night Out", and "Judgment Day". * While the Penguin does not appear in Justice League Unlimited, his club, the Iceberg Lounge, makes a cameo appearance at the beginning of the episode "This Little Piggy". Batman also refers to an occasion where he had to impersonate a singer Penguin had kidnapped. * The character appeared in The Batman, voiced by Tom Kenny. In this continuity, the Penguin is primarily concerned with re-establishing the Cobblepot family name in society by stealing from the citizens of Gotham to rebuild his wealth. While he shares the comic incarnation's love for birds and aristocratic look, this Penguin retained a deformed appearance more similar to the Batman Returns incarnation, but with orange hair (similar to the crests on a rockhopper penguin) instead of black and balding, and sharp, pointy teeth, and fused fingers. When captured, he is placed in Arkham Asylum, despite the fact Penguin is sane in most other depictions. Additionally rather than being a gentleman as in most incarnations, he is portrayed as being rude, selfish, and arrogant. He is sometimes aided by two henchwomen, a masked pair called the Kabuki Twins, and is often partners with the Joker. In addition, he knows martial arts after training in Asia and is athletic enough to engage in hand-to-hand combat with Batman, dodging and parrying with his various trick umbrellas, even beating up the Joker in the episode "The Laughing Bat." He holds a grudge against Alfred Pennyworth because the Pennyworths left the service of the Cobblepots generations before. Unused concept art from the show indicates that a more classic version of Penguin was considered for the show. * In the animated series Krypto the Superdog, the Penguin's trained birds known as the Bad News Birds recurring foes of Krypto and Ace the Bat-Hound. The Bad News Birds consist of Artie the Puffin, Griff the Vulture (voiced by Matt Hill), and Waddles the Penguin (voiced by Terry Klassen). Although the Penguin is referenced in this series, he never makes an appearance. * The Penguin is featured in Batman: The Brave and the Bold voiced by Stephen Root. In "Legends of the Dark Mite!", he appears in Bat-Mite's fantasy. In "Aquaman's Outrageous Adventure!", Batman ends up dealing with the Penguin's crime spree. When Batman is captured and placed in a deadly drinking bird trap, Aquaman comes to his rescue and gets shocked by the Penguin, who reveals that his umbrella drones will spread a paralytic gas over Gotham City. Aquaman manages to make contact with some crabs to free the family as the Penguin sics his minions on Batman and the Aquaman family. Batman redirects the umbrella drones into the ocean and then pursues the Penguin. Upon catching up to him at his submarine, Batman manages to jam the Penguin's umbrella with his cape and defeat him. He then cameos in "Chill of the Night!" as one of the villains at a weapons auction held by Joe Chill. The Penguin has a quick cameo in the teaser for "The Last Patrol!" and also appears in "Night of the Batmen!" fighting Aquaman in a Batman costume, only to be defeated later on. * The Penguin is referred to multiple times in Beware the Batman. In "Animal", Harvey Dent and his Special Crime Unit are looking at a sketch of the Penguin, with Dent wondering if he just looks like a penguin or actually is one. In "Epitaph", a newspaper read by a cop has a headline about "Penguin Man" sightings. In the same episode, a news report ticker displays the headline "Oswald Cobblepot identified as the 'Penguin Man'". * The Penguin appears in the Justice League Action episode "Double Cross," voiced by Dana Snyder. Film * Burgess Meredith reprised his role as the Penguin in the 1966 film Batman alongside several other villains from the television show. * In the script written by Tom Mankiewicz for the unmade The Batman film, the Penguin was set to appear as a "thin and tall man". Late actor Peter O'Toole was considered for the role.http://www.1989batman.com/2013/08/vintage-magazine-article.html * Danny DeVito portrayed The Penguin as the main antagonist in Batman Returns. While this Penguin retained many trademarks, such as a variety of trick umbrellas and the use of a monocle, he was given a dramatic visual makeover. Where the comic version varies between a balding head of short cropped hair and varying degrees of thinning, this Penguin is still bald at the top but with his remaining length of hair long and stringy. His hands are flippers with a thumb and index finger, and the remaining three fingers fused together. An unidentified thick, dark green bile-like liquid sometimes trickles from his nose and mouth. Instead of a tuxedo, he wears a more gothic, Victorian-style outfit with a jabot as opposed to a bow tie. In certain scenes, he also wears black boots, a dickey, and a union suit. However, Burton's design maintained the top hat seen in the comics along with a monocle and a cigarette in some scenes. He also has penguin-like appetites, as shown in a scene where he devours a raw fish. Director Tim Burton, inspired by the film The Cabinet of Dr. Caligari, re-imagined the character not as an eloquent gentleman of crime, but a deformed, psychopathic killer who holds a homicidal grudge against the aristocrats of Gotham City. The film provides him a backstory in which his wealthy parents Tucker and Esther Cobblepot (Paul Reubens and Diane Salinger), who feared he would become a menace to society after watching him attack their cat, threw him into the sewer as a baby, but he survived and was raised by penguins. He resurfaces as an adult to run for mayor of Gotham with the help of corrupt businessman Max Shreck (Christopher Walken). Meanwhile, he plans to kill every first-born son of Gotham's elite, and teams up with Catwoman (Michelle Pfeiffer) to frame Batman (Michael Keaton) for murder. Batman foils his scheme and the Penguin dies following a climactic duel with the Dark Knight where he succumbs to the wounds sustained from the fall from his ceiling. His penguin family carries out a makeshift funeral, pushing his body into the water. * He appears in Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman as the main antagonist, this time voiced by David Ogden Stiers. The plot involves the Penguin, Rupert Thorne and Carlton Duquesne in an illegal arms deal with the President of Kasnia. Of the three Batwomen, the Penguin shares a personal history with Dr. Roxanne Ballantine; he framed her fiancée Kevin years before, which led him into prison in order to find evidence that would get his sentence commuted. When Batwoman proves to be more than he expected, the Penguin hires Bane to kill her. In the aftermath, he is arrested with Thorne and Duquesne. * Tom Kenny reprised his role of Penguin in the animated movie The Batman vs. Dracula. In the movie, after escaping from Arkham Asylum, the Penguin, after nicking his hand on his umbrella knife and bleeding on a corpse, accidentally resurrects Count Dracula in the Gotham cemetery (while in search of buried treasure). Dracula then hypnotizes the Penguin to work for him and the Joker is turned into a vampire by Dracula despite Penguin's warnings. Batman later gives the Joker and the other vampires the antidote after several tests. He is later released from the spell upon Dracula's death but is arrested for attempting to steal the treasure, and is thus returned to Arkham Asylum. * The Penguin appears in the animated film Lego Batman: The Movie – DC Super Heroes Unite (an adaptation of the video game of the same name), voiced by Steven Blum. * The Penguin's umbrella can be seen in the Batcave in Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox, at the end of the film. * The Penguin appears in Batman: Assault on Arkham, voiced again by Nolan North. He is hired by Amanda Waller to give the Suicide Squad arms, equipment, and shelter in his Iceberg Lounge for the night prior to their mission to infiltrate Arkham Asylum and take out the Riddler. He appears to have worked with Deadshot before and respects him as the city's best assassin, as he chooses to only work with the best, and he holds a grudge against the Joker and Harley Quinn for their having sunk a truck of his cigarettes "just for a laugh." * The Penguin appears in Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League vs. Bizarro League, where he is voiced by Tom Kenny. * The Penguin appears in Batman Unlimited: Animal Instincts, voiced by Dana Snyder. This version is more muscular and somewhat unevenly-shaped as his legs are smaller that the top half of his body. He appeared to have aged a bit due to his wrinkles and graying hair. Tired of the scorn he receives for his looks, he decides to destroy Gotham with meteorites. To this end, he forms his Animalitia, consisting of Cheetah, Killer Croc, Silverback, and Man-Bat. He cures Man-Bat of his affliction occasionally for the genius of Kirk Langstorm, who builds animal robots to serve as the Animalitia's army. His plan ends up foiled and he escapes into a pod, which unfortunately lands in Antartica. * The Penguin appears in the direct-to-video animated film Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Attack of the Legion of Doom, voiced again by Tom Kenny. He is among the villains that audition for a spot in the Legion of Doom. Penguin alongside Joker and Man-Bat are rejected because the Legion of Doom doesn't have enough parking spaces at their headquarters. * The Penguin makes an cameo appearance in Batman: Bad Blood. * The Penguin appears in Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Gotham City Breakout with Tom Kenny reprising his role. He is among the villains unintentionally freed from Arkham by Superman. Near the end of the movie, he is defeated by Cyborg and sent back to Arkham. * The Penguin appears in Batman: Return of the Caped Crusaders, voiced by William Salyers. * The Penguin appears in The Lego Batman Movie. He appears as one of the numerous villains trying to destroy Gotham City. Unlike most of his performances in film, Penguin appears as a minor character and has only a couple of lines. Video games * The Penguin has appeared as a boss in several Batman video games, including Batman: The Caped Crusader, the various video game adaptations of the movie Batman Returns, Batman: The Animated Series and Adventures of Batman & Robin for the Super NES. * At one point he was planned to appear as a boss in The Adventures of Batman & Robin for the Sega CD, in which he would try to kidnap Summer Gleeson. The Penguin was cut from the game because it was tight on villains, but the storyboards for his animated cut-scene are displayed in Paul Dini's book, Batman Animated. * The Penguin is the chief villain of an online flash game, Batman: The Cobblebot Caper, which is modeled after The Batman animated series. His ultimate plan is to construct a giant mechanical phoenix which he intends to use as a war machine against Gotham City. * The Penguin appears in DC Universe Online, voiced by David Jennison. Following Bane's defeat, a cut-scene features the Penguin stating his anger at the competition from the Falcone Crime Family, Bane, Two-Face, the Mad Hatter, Hush, Killer Croc, the Catwoman and the Joker due to all the chaos, but being a cunning crook, he plans on tricking them into wiping each other out and taking Gotham for himself. The players discover that a hacked kiosk contained a message from Two-Face describing the Penguin's smuggling operation in Gotham's old subway tunnels. The Penguin is served by Cryo Pengbots, Louie Sluggers, Machine Gun Tommies, Nickie Blades, Pengbots, Pyro Pengbots, Tammy Two Guns and a Pengbot Maximus. * The Penguin makes a cameo appearance in Injustice: Gods Among Us sporting his Arkham City look. In the Arkham Asylum level, if one of the characters is thrown through the cell door on the right side of the second tier, they will be attacked by Two-Face, Killer Croc, Riddler, and Penguin before being punched by Croc into the next tier of the Arkham arena. * Oswald "Oz" Cobblepot appears in Batman: The Telltale Series, voiced by Jason Spisak. This iteration of the character is the childhood friend of Bruce Wayne and a member of one of Gotham's great families, and is far more physically fit and less deformed than most versions of the character (the normal, obese character design is reserved for his father). However, the Cobblepots lost their fortune in an unspecified event, driving his father to suicide. His mother, Ester, was sent insane by Thomas Wayne, with a psychogenic chemical, and locked up in Arkham Asylum, so he could take control of land the Cobblepots owned. Oswald moved to the UK, but got involved into a life of crime and conflicts with the police, particularly in Essex. Whilst there, he became known as "the Penguin" due to a distinct gas mask he uses in his criminal dealings. He returns to Gotham some time before the series and hired by an unknown figure to lead the "Children of Arkham" and carry out a revolution in the city. He also manages to get information about the Waynes' ties to the Falcone Crime Family though Mayor Hamilton Hill. In the first episode, Bruce sees Oswald at a fundraiser hosted at Wayne Manor. Oswald arranges to meet up with Bruce at his family's old park and warns him about the "revolution" that he is starting, asking him to be on the right side when it starts. In the second, Oswald drugs Renee Montoya, though this may have been carried out by one of his men, and coerces her into killing Carmine Falcone. When confronted by Batman, he confesses to organizing the murder but escapes, thanks to one of his men. He and the Children of Arkham later attack a press conference held by Hamilton Hill and Harvey Dent, forcing confessions out of the two, though a smaller dose of the chemical used on his mother, and revealing footage of her being committed by Thomas. He then executes Hill and attacks Dent, disfiguring him if the player doesn't intervene. Though injured by Batman, he manages to escape, leaving behind the mask he was wearing. In the third episode, Bruce Wayne is told by Wayne Enterprise chairman Regina Zellerbach that the board of directors wants Bruce to step down in light of Thomas Wayne's exposed actions and hand his job over to Oswald Cobblepot. During the transference of leadership, Vicki Vale reveals herself as Lady Arkham and uses her drug to force Bruce into brutally attacking Cobblepot, which lands Bruce in Arkham Asylum. In episode 4, Penguin uses a Black Box and his new position at Wayne Industries to hack Batman's technology (and monitors it using a monocle-like device). If Batman chooses to go to Wayne Enterprises, he beats Penguin in a fist fight and disables Penguin's Black Box while handing him to the police while Harvey Dent burns down Wayne Manor. If Batman chooses to go to Wayne Manor to stop Harvey, Penguin will successfully hack nearly all of Batman's tech thanks to the Black Box forcing Bruce to cut the power to the Batcave and all of his gadgets. In the fifth episode, if Batman chose to go after Harvey in episode four, Penguin will wait in Cobblepot Park surrounded by Wayne Tech drones that kill any police officers that come into view where he plans on setting a trap for Batman. Bruce distracts Oswald enough for Lt. James Gordon to destroy Penguin's black box and the two defeat Oswald together. Oswald is arrested by the Gotham City Police Department and Bruce is given his CEO position at Wayne Tech back. ''Batman: Arkham'' In all of his appearances in the series in the Batman: Arkham series, The Penguin is voiced by Nolan North in a Cockney accent. Where he has been redesigned without penguin-like mannerisms such as the waddle or the squawk-laugh, but retains his beaked nose and monocle (here depicted as the bottom of a glass bottle, said to have been shoved into his face by the friend of a young man that Penguin was torturing after cheating at cards). * While the Penguin is not featured as an actual character in Batman: Arkham Asylum, as a key character in Batman's universe he is repeatedly referenced. An asylum security guard notes that he had witnessed the attempted smuggling of sharpened umbrellas into Arkham on at least one occasion before, a reference to the character. Additionally, an Iceberg Lounge advertisement can be seen in the Intensive Treatment wards, while a collection of trick umbrellas and top hats (apparently confiscated from Penguin upon his admittance to the facility) may be observed on display in the old Arkham Mansion. He is also one of the villains whose name is listed on the party list. * The character later physically appears in Batman: Arkham City, In this game, Penguin is also responsible for Victor Zsasz's descent into villainy, having cheated a young Zsasz out of his inheritance at a game of poker. He also wears what appears to be an electrolarynx strapped to or implanted in his neck. According to the Arkham City Stories included in the game, Cobblepot became trapped in the open-air prison perimeter of Arkham City after refusing to vacate his residence at the Iceberg Lounge (which was condemned as part of the new project). Cobblepot went on to establish himself as a warlord in the new criminal underworld, using the nearby museum to enshrine defeated enemies, vying with the Joker and Two-Face for control of Arkham City. At the start of the game he and his minions attack the just-incarcerated Bruce Wayne, only to have his hand broken by Wayne (which results in its being bandaged in such a fashion that it resembles a flipper-hand). Later in the game, Batman tracks him down in order to retrieve Mr. Freeze, who Penguin is holding captive, as Freeze is the only one who knows how to cure Joker, Batman, and half of Gotham of the TITAN poison. Making matters worse is the fact that Penguin is holding several undercover cops captive. Despite his use of Mr. Freeze's freeze gun and the captive Solomon Grundy, Penguin is ultimately defeated by Batman. Mr. Freeze adds insult to injury by locking Cobblepot in the exhibit planned for Bruce Wayne, where he remains for the rest of the game. * In Batman: Arkham Origins, a younger version of the Penguin is credited as Gotham's number one weapons dealer, using a legal loophole by staying aboard his refitted cruise liner, The Final Offer, to evade the law, while his goons make deals with the other gangs in Gotham. He is first mentioned after Batman scans a smashed recon drone found during the Blackgate riot, revealing that Penguin had been using it to spy on who he thought was Black Mask, but was really a disguised Joker. After interrogating one of his dealers, Batman makes his way to Penguin's ship. After fighting his way through Penguin's thugs, his assistant Tracey, and Electrocutioner, Batman finds and interrogates Penguin for information about Black Mask. Penguin mentions a murder in Lacey Towers, but is unable to reveal more before Batman is attacked by Deathstroke. In the game, Penguin does not yet have the bottle in his eye from Arkham City meaning the accident will happen after Origins. In the DLC "Cold, Cold Heart", the Penguin's thugs are working with Mr. Freeze in his revenge mission against GothCorp CEO Ferris Boyle. Mr. Freeze had offered the Penguin weapons in exchange for his aid breaking into GothCorp, only for Penguin to attempt to betray Mr. Freeze into making him give them superior weapons, culminating in Freeze trapping Penguin in a vast block of ice while Batman leaves Penguin to shiver until the police arrive. During the credits of the "Cold, Cold Heart" DLC, it was mentioned in a news voiceover that Penguin, Mr. Freeze, and Ferris Boyle have been arrested by the police. * The younger Penguin later returns in the spin-off game Batman: Arkham Origins Blackgate as one of the criminals released in the Breakout, having been imprisoned after the events of Cold, Cold Heart. Along with the Joker and Black Mask, Penguin takes control of one of three buildings at Blackgate; Penguin takes control of the Cell Blocks, being able to control movement around the island. He recruits any inmates not loyal to the clown or Sionis; when Bronze Tiger saves a guard from being hanged by his men, Penguin forces him to fight guards to the death in his makeshift arena in the Exercise Yard. Batman later arrives and defeats Bronze Tiger, who injures Penguin with a gun. Followed all the way to the entrance to the Arkham Wing, Penguin is soundly defeated by Batman. Penguin later escapes thanks to a guard he bribed, and kills said guard to keep him quiet. * The Penguin appears in Batman: Arkham Knight. He is portrayed as "grungier" and more like a mob boss, now with a shaved head. Due to the warmer weather, the Penguin is seen without his long coat. He has allied himself with Two-Face while in preparation for Scarecrow's united assault on Batman and his allies. During the game, Batman receives information that Penguin knows the location of Barbara Gordon, who was kidnapped earlier by the Arkham Knight. With the help of Nightwing, he infiltrates Penguin's hideout, and learns of Simon Stagg's involvement in her capture. Later, Batman and Nightwing team up to take down all of Penguin's weapon caches. He also appears as a hallucination during Joker's takeover of Batman's mind, and is gunned down alongside Two-Face, Killer Croc and the Riddler. Finally, a radio report of a museum dedicated to the Penguin as "Batman's arch enemy" is heard during the Joker's nightmare about being forgotten. After all of his weapons caches are destroyed, Penguin is captured and taken to the GCPD by Batman. If he is taken down after Scarecrow is defeated, he ends up mocking Batman because his identity as Bruce Wayne has been revealed and especially because of how much trouble the Dark Knight is about to face now that everyone in Gotham knows who he is. If it was before Scarecrow's defeat, he will rub in how he nearly killed Nightwing during the last weapons cache's destruction, only to be vaguely threatened to be killed by the Dark Knight in response, and although Penguin initially tries to call his bluff, he ultimately ended up intimidated when he learned that Batman hadn't been himself that night. In the Arkham Episode "GCPD Lockdown", taking place some time after the main game, Penguin attempts to escape imprisonment from the GCPD, but is stopped by Nightwing. Lego Batman .]] * The Penguin appears in Lego Batman: The VideogameGame Informer features a two-page gallery of the many heroes and villains who appear in the game with a picture for each character and a descriptive paragraph. See "LEGO Batman: Character Gallery", Game Informer 186 (October 2008): 93. with his vocal effects provided by Tom Kenny. He is one of the leaders of the Arkham breakout. His plan is to use mind-controlled penguins to wreak havoc in Gotham. To this end, he employs the Catwoman, Bane, Killer Croc, and the Man-Bat. He has the ability to call out robotic penguins from under his top hat. He can use his umbrella both as a gliding apparatus and a rifle. Despite his comic book appearance he has some ideas and characteristics of Danny DeVito's Penguin (e.g. taking over Gotham with a penguin army, having a liking for raw fish, and working with Catwoman). Being a Lego game, he cannot be portrayed as fat, nor does he have his signature pointed nose. * The Penguin appears in Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes, voiced by Steven Blum. * The Penguin appears as a playable character in Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham, voiced by J.B. Blanc. His appearance is based on the Batman: Arkham version. Toys * An 8″ version of the Penguin was created by the Mego Corporation as part of their "World's Greatest Super-Heroes" line in 1974. Mego also released a ″ Penguin as a part of their Comic Action Heroes line in 1976. * The Lego Batman line includes one particular set, The Batcave: The Penguin and Mr. Freeze's Invasion, which features Penguin. He appears as a minifigure in the set, with short, unbending legs, the classic top hat and monocle and a purple pin-stripe suit, but lacks the familiar pointy nose. Penguin rides in a submarine reminiscent of the one in the 1960s TV series and is assisted by miniature penguin robots. The set also includes a depiction of the Batcave. * He also appears in the Batman Lego promotional video. He is the final villain to be caught (after Two-Face, Mr. Freeze and Joker). * The Penguin was featured in the 1980s Super Powers Collection toy-line, featuring various DC Comics villains and heroes. The Penguin's appearance was much like that of the time, with a blue coat and top-hat. Penguin had "umbrella action" where his legs could be squeezed together, triggering his arm (holding an umbrella) to move up and down; this figure sculpt was later used for the Batman Returns figure line, with a new black paint application. * There have been various toys of the Penguin for cartoon series, from the sophisticated aristocrat to the deformed outcast styles. * Recently the Penguin was made into a toy by Funko who made small ″ figures with large heads and also soft toy version of the Penguin. The Penguin figure looked much like he had in Burgess Meredith's style from the 1960s, along with the comic book look. The figure featured an umbrella accessory, but the plush did not. Parodies * The Penguin appears in the Saturday Night Live segment "Superman's Funeral". When he makes his trademark "Penguin Cackle", Batman angrily tells him to stop laughing to which the Penguin replies, "I'm not laughing! This is also how I cry." In that appearance, the Penguin was portrayed by Robert Smigel. * In the Tiny Toon Adventures episode "Inside Plucky Duck", a cartoon called "Bat's All Folks" parodied the Penguin as Puffin who assisted Jackster (a donkey parody of Joker), Question Mark (a parody of Riddler), and Polecatwoman (a parody of Catwoman) in a plot to rub out Bat-Duck so that everyone would buy their T-shirts. * In Yin Yang Yo!, the villain called Puffin is a parody of the Penguin. His dressy appearance is based on the Penguin, although characters in the show stop talking before the connection is made and before lawsuits can be filed. Puffin is mentioned to have an advantage in the rain which has not been demonstrated. * Episode 241 of This American Life on Public Radio International, "20 Acts in 60 Minutes", contains a short story that supplies the Penguin with an alternative origin story. In this story, the Penguin and Mary Poppins are introduced at a dinner party by a friend who thinks that their ability to fly or float using umbrellas will bring them together. Unfortunately, the two have nothing in common, and Mary Poppins soon leaves with another guest, one who wears a conspicuous black cape. * The Penguin appears in the Robot Chicken episode "Drippy Pony", where he is voiced by Seth Green. In a segment that parodies the Penguin in the style of the popular documentary film March of the Penguins, it shows him drinking heavily and soliciting prostitutes. Tom Kane provides a narrative style similar to that of Morgan Freeman in the English-language version of March of the Penguins. He appears in another sketch from a later episode, in which his umbrella was accidentally switched with that of an old woman. He has a major role in the DC Comics specials as a member of the Legion of Doom. His design and voice is based on the Burgess Meredith version. * The Penguin is played by Patton Oswalt in an episode of the CollegeHumor skits, "Badman," slightly redesigned to look more in line with the Nolan Batman films. In the short, he and Commissioner Gordon try to explain the concept of death to an oblivious Batman, who thinks that the henchman felled by the edged weapons merely go to "sleep".Bricken, Rob (April 15, 2013). "Patton Oswalt is a perfect Penguin in the newest Badman installment". io9. * The Penguin appears in the "Superhero Speed Dating" sketch of Movie 43, portrayed by John Hodgman. Batman and Robin trace his bomb threat to a speed dating establishment. Batman was able to stop Penguin from detonating Supergirl (who was actually Riddler in disguise). Politics The character of the Penguin, particularly as portrayed by Burgess Meredith, has often been used as a theme to mock public figures that supposedly resemble him. Jon Stewart, host of The Daily Show, has made numerous references comparing former Vice President Dick Cheney with the Penguin, including a laugh similar to the one heard in the 1960s Batman series. In a similar manner, Stephen Colbert, host of The Colbert Report, called Franklin D. Roosevelt a criminal and told his audience to "ask Batman" "if they don't believe him", showing a picture of Meredith as the Penguin next to one of the former President; Roosevelt and the Penguin are both pictured wearing a monocle and sporting a cigarette holder, suggesting a resemblance. Cheney was mocked in a similar capacity on Late Night with Conan O'Brien, while The Late Late Show with Craig Ferguson chose to imitate John McCain with Meredith's Penguin laugh. In May 2006, a Republican-led PR firm, DCI Group, created a YouTube video satirizing Al Gore's film An Inconvenient Truth. The video portrayed Gore as the Penguin using one of his trick umbrellas to hypnotize a flock of penguins into believing in the existence of global warming and climate change.Regalado, Antonio and Searcey, Dionne, "Where Did That Video Spoofing Gore's Film Come From?", online.wsj.com, 3 August 2006, retrieved 1 August 2012 See also * List of Batman Family adversaries * Bulgarian umbrella, a real world weapon similar to the Penguin's umbrella gun which was used by the KGB in several assassinations in the late 1970s. References External links * The Origin of the Penguin at DCComics.com * Category:Animated series villains Category:DC Comics supervillains Category:Fictional boxers Category:Fictional crime bosses Category:Fictional victims of bullies Category:Fictional double agents Category:Fictional judoka Category:Fictional karateka Category:Fictional kidnappers Category:Fictional mobsters Category:Fictional orphans Category:Fictional socialites Category:Golden Age supervillains Category:Comics characters introduced in 1941 Category:Superhero film characters Category:DC Comics television characters Category:Characters created by Bob Kane Category:Characters created by Bill Finger Category:Video game bosses